


Amity's Birthday Bash

by Call_Of_Ktulu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Of_Ktulu/pseuds/Call_Of_Ktulu
Summary: Luz has an interesting present for her beloved.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 395
Collections: The Owl House





	1. Part-ay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a small one shot. Short, sweet, and dirty. Before I know it though, I'm over 1,500 words deep and no porn, so I decided to split it into two chapters, the next one will be a lot more saucy. There's nothing wrong with a feel- good story I suppose. Enjoy.

Birthdays had never been a particularly pleasant time for Amity Blight. They usually consisted of stuffy “parties” in an even stuffier ball room somewhere in the recesses of Blight manor. Old business associates of her parents would bring jewelry or out of style clothes which she’d have to pretend to like. And she’d be forced to mingle with other kids she barely knew or one’s she could hardly tolerate. The funny thing is, more often than not, these celebrations weren’t even on her actual birthday either, just days around the date that also happened to coincide better with her parents’ schedules. The actual day came and went with little mention, almost as if it never really mattered to anyone anyway. Thankfully, this would be one those years.  
“Blow out your candles, Mittens!” Amity scowls at the mention of her nickname by her siblings but does so anyway. Cheers ring out from all around as the wispy smoke dissipates into the air. She finds herself nearly knocked over as Luz crashes into her and takes her in a mighty hug. Warm lips land on her cheek and a flash illuminates the room.  
The Owl Lady snorted as she looked at the developed photo in her hand, “Now that’s one for the scrap book!”  
“Look at the two lovebirds, makes me wanna hurl.” Chimes King from atop her shoulder.  
“Oh, hush you.”  
“Alright kids! Time for some cake!” Eda physically grimaces at the words that come out of her mouth, ‘geez, when did I become such a mom.’  
The teens grab pieces and settle onto the living room floor, all except for two. Luz sneaks Amity by the hand into the kitchen, away from their friends. “What’s going on?” Amity cocks her head.” Her question is answered when Luz’s lips interlock with her own and they share a deep, yet chaste kiss. “Happy birthday, Corazon.”  
The pale witchling sighs dreamily and links her hands with her companion. “Thank you, and for all of this… this has been amazing. You’re amazing.”  
Luz’s face tints red and she can’t help but meet her golden eyes. “I have a gift for you… well two actually, one I’ll give you in just a little while, but the other…” something shifts, the lovestruck mask she wears slips, and in its place, a half-lidded succubus. “Wellll, let’s just say that I hope you enjoy the show.” She accentuates ‘show’ with a lazy wink.  
Amity didn’t realize she was holding her breath, she exhales shakily through her nose, her face feels like it’s on fire and the blush spreading throughout probably shows it. “I uhm wha-.” A tanned finger is pressed to her lips. “All will be ‘revealed,’ and just a little more.” The Latina giggles, turns, and bounds out of the kitchen as if nothing ever happened.  
“Good lord.” The pale withchling leans against the counter, “She’s gonna be the death of me some day…”  
“There you are kid,” Amity is broken out her thoughts by the Owl Lady, “we’re about to start the gift giving, and uh, we can’t really do that without the birthday girl.” She lets out a snort and a little chuckle and takes Amity’s hand in her own.  
“Oh- um, yeah… yes ma’am, let’s do… that?” Her only response is a raised brow and a shrug. “You’re the birthday girl.”  
She’s led back into the living room, and party. Cheers and questions ring out and immediately the firepit in her belly dims and is replaced by another, different loving feeling.  
That is until a certain green haired sibling calls out amidst the noise. “Where were you, Mittens? We didn’t know where you went with Luz!” Emira pouts exaggeratedly. “Yeah Mittens, we were so worried that you and your girlfriend were in trouble!” Her idiot brother says from next to his twin. They bump shoulders and give a wink in unison. Thankfully, among the commotion, nobody seems to notice. Although she can see Willow giving her a knowing smirk from the couch.  
“You ready for your gifts, mi Vida?” And there it was, those incredibly warm, chocolate eyes that melted her soul. All she can manage is a weak “mmhm.” Before she knows it, she’s sat down on the couch, her friends all around.  
“So, the first one we got her is from…” Eda reads the label on the gift. “Viney, queen troublemaker!” Amity’s handed the gift and she carefully unwraps it. “Oh, I love it!” She holds out a bright pink dress that, from pressing against her chest, stops just above the knees. “Viney, thank you!” The witchling flashes her some finger guns from across the room, no doubt learned from Luz.  
“Alriiiiiiiiight, next one’s from uhhhh, Gus!” A spikey wristband.  
“Willow!” A basilisk- leather belt.  
“The green haired teens, erm, Edmond and Erica?” Black tights and shiny pink pumps, respectively.  
Eda picks up a teal gift bag. “Jerbo and Barcus, the delinquents!” Lord calamity and the witchlings exchange finger guns. Amity opens it to reveal a smaller than usual crystal ball. “Imagine something and the ball will show it, but only you and the people you trust can see it.” Jerbo explains. Barcus finishes with a bark.  
For the next gift, Eda reaches a hand into her monstrous mound of hair, retrieving a dark green wedding ring box. “This one’s from me, kiddo. The enchantments are a little 'eh' but they should do the job.” Amity opens the little case, a small pink hair tie greets her, a little golden owl charm adorns the band. “No matter where you are, as long as you wear this, you’ll always know where the person is that’s wearing the other charm.” She reaches into her hair once again, producing another case. “Actually, while I’m at it…” This time it’s presented to Luz off to her side. “Here hon, happy EARLY birthday.” Luz reveals a black necklace, a little owl pendent hangs off of it. “Awwwwws” and whistles ring out. Luz slips the necklace over her head gently and caresses the little owl pendant. She rises suddenly and throws herself onto Eda, a muffled “Thank you, mama." escapes from her sobs. Meanwhile, Amity quickly unravels her old tie out and tosses it off somewhere, she ties her hair back into its signature style, the golden owl now sitting proudly on display. She rises tentatively and wraps her arms around the Owl Lady and her human. More “Awwws” and she shoots a glare at her siblings who are capturing the scene with their scrolls.  
“Thank you miss Eda.” Tears well under her narrow eyes. “Yeah, thank you so much Eda,” Luz joins in, equally as teary eyed, “these are incredible.”  
“Nope, nuh- uh little ladies, this a party, not a crying and get all emotional… uh…. Party?” She couldn’t help but pull the two in though, she rubs small circles on their backs. “Don’t you have another gift, for your friend here, Girlie?”  
“Oh yeah!” She chirps, her normal, cheery self, back in full force. “Be right back!” And like that, she’s off like a rocket, eliciting chuckles from around the room. After only a moment, the Latina walks back into the room carrying a small bundle. “Listen, Amity, I’ll understand if you don’t like it because… well it’s kinda lame compared to all this other cool stuff but uh- I hope you do like it…” Amity takes the bundle in her hands and unfolds it, it’s a black shirt. Across the front is the cover art for the first Azura book. Over top is the depiction of an ancient scroll, presenting front and center, the all too familiar title. “The Amazing, Mystical, Good Witch Azura!” The shirt itself smells like dust and moth balls and the graphics are a little faded, but to Amity, it’s the most precious thing she now owns, period, her hair tie takes a close second, and she cradles the shirt as if it were a baby. Wordlessly, Amity drapes her arms around her companion. That’s all the answer Luz needs. Again, the room explodes with a symphony of “Awwwws.”  
“Don’t you people have anything better to do than make background noise!?” Snaps Amit from over the human’s shoulder. “And what, miss the show?” Emira snickers. “Yeah, you two are adorable!” Viney cheers, and of course, more finger guns. The rest murmur in agreement, drawing an eye roll and a deep blush from the witchling.  
Suddenly Luz draws back. “So, who’s ready to keep this part-ay going?!”  
The next few hours are magical, full of talking and laughing, playing cheesy party games, and eating copious amounts of junk food. Amity’s face hurt after a while, her smile never seemed to falter, even a bit, and it didn’t help that her girlfriend was basically fused to her hip. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end though, as the sun dipped past the horizon, hugs and goodbyes were exchanged and the teens filed through the door.  
Luz and Amity wave their friends off from the door, they watch as the group fades into the tree line. Only then does the human turn to her companion. “So?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Didja like it?”  
Amity answers with a kiss, “Oh yes… I loved it. Thank you, Luz, this has been my best birthday ever.”  
“Anything for you…”  
The pair lean into each other and watch the stars above from the open door.  
“Alright, kids,” Eda says suddenly from behind, “I think me and Mr. Wiggles here are turning in for the night.” She hefts King’s limp body in her arms. “I assume you’re gonna be spending the night here?”  
Amity suddenly looks nervous. “If that’s okay with you Mrs. Eda.”  
“Oh yeah, of course,” Eda waves her off casually, “I mean, it’s not like you really have to ask, you basically live here anyway these days…” She ponders for a moment. “I guess getting you your own bed here wouldn’t hurt, although you two don’t seem to mind sharing…”  
“Eda!” Luz’s flushes bright red, next to her Amity sputters and coughs.  
“Alright alright,” she cackles, “g’night kiddos.” And with that, the Owl Lady is off.  
“Night Eda.”  
“Goodnight, ma’am”  
The pair turn back to the night sky. Both are content to bask in each other’s presence. That is until Amity lets out a shaky sigh.  
“Cold?”  
“Mmhmm…”  
“Shall we then, m’lady?” Luz flashes her a goofy grin.  
Amity giggles, “We shall, brave knight.”  
The Latina seems to ponder for a second. “Good… I still have to give you your present.”  
There’s that look again, and Amity isn’t cold anymore.


	2. Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's secret "gift" for her Amity in all of its glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The second part after too- long break. Things get hot and heavy fast. Enjoy.

Across the old wooden floor, moonlight from the window shines. It dances and flitters in an array of colors as it passes through the ornate stained glass. Apart from that, the room is dark, still, and lifeless. Save for one very nervous Amity Blight.  
‘Just take a seat right there and I’ll be right back.’ She sighs as her lips still tingle with their parting kiss. Although Amity has a vague idea, her mind struggles to think of what this “gift” could possibly be. “Show” and “reveal” pop into her head.  
She subconsciously touches her hair tie, thanks to its magic, she knows that her love is in the bathroom. What the human’s doing though is totally beyond her. She’s startled out of her thoughts as she senses Luz begin to move, she out of the bathroom, into the hall, coming towards her room and…  
The door opens slowly, a dozen or so light orbs float in lazily and Amity can’t help but entranced by their beauty as they dance into different places around the room. A dim, yet warm light illuminates the area around where she’s perched on her stool. Then, to her, the warmest, brightest light struts in, much like a cat. “Heard it was someone’s birthday...”  
The pale witchling can’t help but gape at the sight before. There her girlfriend stands before her, clad in grudgby shorts, her new Azura shirt, and… “Is that my old letterman jacket...?”  
“Hmm? Oh, you like it?” She flares it a bit, “can’t help but think it suits me… y’know, I wear this to bed…”  
Suddenly Amity can’t speak, “I uh- yeah… yes! You look- are amazing.”  
Luz gives a giggle, she struts to the witch’s side. “It’s so cute how you still get so flustered by me… reminds me of when we first started dating.” Another small giggle. “Digame, what did you ever find so alluring? My looooong, tan legs?” She gently lays her thigh across her lap, making sure to get as close as possible. “Or my big, round butt?” The Latina pushes herself all the way up now, she straddles the girl. Slowly, Luz takes a pale set of hands in her own and guides them to her ass. “Or was it my perky tits?” She not- so carefully pulls her love’s face in between her budding boobs.  
Amity really wants to come back with something romantic, with all her heart, but the mounds in her face and shapely ass in her hands sap her strength. She manages a small croak, then a shiver as she feels Luz run her hands about her scalp and up the length of her ears.  
“I love your ears…” Luz’s whisper comes husky and low, “I know all witches have pointy ears, but yours… they do ‘things’ to me…” Amity jolts back at something hot and wet drags up the length of her pointed ear. “LUZ!” However, she’s cut off as her head is yanked back to its original place. “Shhhhhhh, mi amor, let me do this for you…” Amity tenses for a few moments as Luz laps at it, thoroughly coating it in her hot saliva. She grimaces into her lover’s chest but in reality, it does wonderful, wonderful things to her blazing center. Her hands quickly find their way back to the chocolate butt and she squeezes and gropes with a renewed vigor.  
Luz, meanwhile, decides to try something new, she withdraws her tongue, and ever so gently takes the tip of the pale ear in between her teeth. Amity lets out a stiff groan into her torso. Satisfied, the Latina continues to bite and nibble at the appendage, the girl nuzzled to her chest in return squeaks and squirms, her hands never leave her ass though which draws a giggle from the human.  
“Luz…”  
“Okay, okay, I think you’ve been a good girl…” Luz presses a warm kiss to her hair. “Good girls deserve rewards.” She pulls herself from her lover’s lap.  
Uncovering her lover’s face reveals an impossible red blush and a dazed expression. Luz can’t help but giggle. “You are SO adorable…” Amity scowls, only for a moment and her mouth curves upwards involuntarily. “Good, adorable, girlfriends get nice things… Luz shimmies out of the jacket painfully slowly, she lets it fall and bunch into her hands. The witchling can’t help but get an eyeful of her stiff nipples forming tents in the shirt, that is until the girl circles around her slowly until she’s out of sight, much a like a predator stalking her prey.  
Instead of a sudden attack though, she feels the jacket settle on her shoulders as it’s draped over her, instantly the scent of Luz envelopes her world and replaces everything she’s ever known. Then another weight and an unmistakable pillow like chest presses into the back of her head. “How would you like to see a little more, mamacita?” The witchling gives a shaky nod. “Good answer…” Comes a purr.  
Luz pads into her field of view again. From over her shoulder, she gives a lusty eye. “It’s getting a little warm in here, a girl might get all hot… and sweaty.”  
Amity gives a small nod and swallows.  
“Mmhhmm, and tell me, amor, what should someone do if say, their shirt was too warm?”  
“T-take it off…”  
“Good girl…”  
Luz untucks the hem of the shirt from her shorts and lifts it dreadfully slowly, revealing more and more of her perfect, tanned back. The witchling watches with bated breath and clenched fingertips, subconsciously she rubs her thighs together. “That’s better, I feel cooler already…” Then, much to her lover’s evident dismay, she ties the shirt off just under her tits.  
Amity lets out a meek whine “Wha- no!” It comes a lot more desperately than she wants.  
“Hmm? Oh? Were you hoping for more?”  
“Luz, this isn’t funny! Please…”  
Before she knows it, the Latina’s face is mere centimeters away from her own. A shit- eating grin adorns her face. “What, Corazon? What could it be that you want?”  
Her tongue feels heavy, “Uhhhh, I…”  
“I think I get it. You want to see more?”  
A shaky nod.  
The human pretends to think for a moment. “Hmmmm… Nah!”  
Amity gapes, “Luz I swear…”  
In a flash, she’s back to straddling the girl’s lap. “I don’t really feel like doing it, maybe you should instead though…”  
Again, she takes her love’s hands and this time guides them to her toned stomach. “Undress me, team captain…”  
Amity takes in a stuttered breath, with a shaky hand, she unties the knot in the shirt, it falls back onto Luz’s caramel torso. Her face burns where her lover watches her with unwavering, half- lidded eyes. She takes the black hem in her hands and lifts with all her might, in that moment, the cloth feels as though it weighs thousands of pounds, she persists regardless. Progress halts for a moment as the fabric hooks under her perfect boobs, another heft and they rise ever so slightly until they fall out of the shirt with a small bounce. “My stars…” Amity quickly raises the shirt the rest of the way, over her lover’s head and lets it fall to the floor in a pile.  
Speechless, utterly speechless as the light shines on beautiful perky breasts, deliciously dark nipples dot the centers.’  
“Play with them…”  
She’s helpless to the command, her hands seemingly have a mind of their own as they rise to the searing hot skin. Soft, that’s the first thing she notes, so very soft, she rolls and squeezes, the pointy nubs poke her palms. Below, she more than leaks into her pink tights, stains clearly show. As she fondles and gropes, the burning only grows and spreads, almost to where it’s painful. “Luz…” She breathes hot and heavy, “can I- can I touch myself- please.” A warm kiss is pressed to her forehead. “I want you to cum for me, Ams. Rub yourself to my sexy body…” Luz dismounts once again.  
Amity jerks her baggy shirt up and jams her hand below the waistband of her soaked leggings with a resounding ‘squelch.’ She moans softly, her fingers brush against her swollen, burning clit. “Mmm, just like that…” Luz moves to a pose, “how about some… motivation.” The Latina taps her foot and bobs her head to an inaudible tempo, and then her wide hips jerk, side by side. Her long, tanned arms sway to the beat of the unheard song.  
As her fingers explore her sopping wet folds, the witchling takes in the breathtaking sight before her. A beautiful face, completely at peace, long toned limbs, perky tits that sway and bounce to the rhythm. And whenever the girl turns away, thick thighs that give way to a round, bubble butt, covered in those familiar, tantalizing blue shorts.  
Luz changes to a different dance, she grabs the sides of her shorts and shifts her hips to a faster beat, her ass jiggles and bounces with each shake. Then, while still gyrating, she slowly pushes the garments down without a word. She hears Amity gasp sharply and gives herself a small grin. Slowly, slowly, more of her is exposed to the girl. “L-luz…”  
She lets the shorts fall to the ground. “Should be a clear night, not a single cloud.”  
“Wha- what?” Comes through muffled moans.  
“Perfect for looking at a full moon…” With that, she widens her stance, grips her knees, and starts lowering until her hands are around her ankles. Her owl pendent hangs and shines in the light.  
Amity thinks she’s died, or at the very least is about to. Her fingers slam into her without care. All she sees is Luz’s tight, puckered anus over a narrow slit. Then something moves, ever so slightly, brown lips part and hot, moist, pink flesh is exposed.  
Everything goes blank, every muscle in her body contracts and tightens, her gushing cunt pulses and squeezes around her clenched fingers. Her leggings soak through with her thick juices. And then darkness, she simply breathes.  
When she comes back down to earth, Amity finds Luz is in her lap again, she’s running her hands through her green hair gently. “Someone had fun…” The human giggles.  
“Whew, yes.” Amity breathes unsteadily.  
She finds herself being taken in a deep kiss. The Latina breaks it after just a moment, “I love you, mi vida.” Their mouths meet once more and hold until Luz draws back again, “You’re my everything…”  
And so, they carry on, a kiss, a small praise, repeat. After some time, both get their fill and Luz settles for resting her head on her lover’s.  
“Happy birthday, Amity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I really had a lot of fun writing this, it could be better but I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> I got the song stuck in my head when I made the title.


	3. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity spend some time in bed, reliving the past. Enjoy.

Both girls were rather sweaty and sticky after a certain “present” was delivered despite the cool fall air. After a few more kisses and hushed whispers, they hopped into a warm shower. It was mostly chaste, simple scrubbing of places they themselves couldn’t reach, washing each other’s hair, and then somewhere down the line, some kissing and intimate touching, but that was to be expected. They quickly dried off after, donned their warmest pajamas, and retreated to Luz’s bed. Resigned to sleep until Amity had a better idea.  
“Whatcha doooin?” Luz questions.   
Amity rises from the floor, one of her gifts cupped in her hands. “Oh nothing, just reliving some memories.” She slides under the covers and into the warmth of her lover. Luz quickly snakes her hands around the witchling’s waist. She watches curiously as Amity sets up a little crystal ball on the bedside table. “Jerbo and Barcus?”  
“Mmmhhmmm, watch.”  
The ball fills with fog for moment before it clears and dissipates revealing the scene of a cherry blossom on a hill overlooking the sea. Under the tree stands a single green- haired witch. From the bottom of the apparition, another figure appears. A girl with dark skin and short, unruly hair. She walks unsteadily up the path to her friend. Wordlessly, the pale witchling turns to face her companion, her dress tousles in the wind. The girl, a human with soft round ears, stops a foot or so away, they stand for a moment, and although no sound escapes, both spectators know that the exchange between the two is special.   
The green haired witch reaches into sash around her hip and presents a pink note, one visibly torn, now whole. The human takes it in her hands, she reads for a moment, looks into her companion’s eyes, and throws herself onto her. Instantly she’s lifted into the air and is twirled around by the human, and from the look on the face of the witchling, she doesn’t mind, if anything, the tears give away that she’s ecstatic.  
From over Amity’s shoulder, Luz giggles fondly.  
The pale girl is put back onto the ground and another exchange takes place. After a brief second, both lean into each other, their lips meet awkwardly. And there, under the tree they made, Luz and Amity share their first kiss, and unknowingly, the start to the rest of their lives.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt weird to have listed the crystal ball in the first part and not have it be relavent so I thought, "Hey, what's the harm in one more, small chapter?" So here we are, the true end- end to this little story that was only ever supposed to be a small, sub 1000 word one shot.


End file.
